falling in love again
by kohlbits
Summary: MadisonEphram relationship, thats all I can say!
1. Chapter 1

The end of the school day finally arrived and Ephram walked with Bright and Amy to the school parking lot, "guys, you two live together, why don't you take the same vehicle?" Ephram asked with a smile. Bright, Amy's older brother, replied "dog, shut up, you already know the answer to that, besides, Amy's too cool now since she got a car for her birthday…I keep telling her she needs to drive it….away" and with that he chuckled. Amy glared at him, pushing her hair out of her face, saying nothing. "Well guys, I should get going" Ephram said, tossing his bag into the backseat of his car, "see you two later!"   
"Wait, dog! Going to the party Saturday night, right?? Bring a date, seriously, we'll have fun. Plus you two haven't been out in public together since…uh, forever!"   
Ephram thinks for a moment, "Well…Well, we'll see, Bright, ok?" Bright then does a corny 'thumbs up' and gets into his vehicle and tells Amy he'll see her at home.

When Ephram gets home he realizes nobody is there and there is a note on the fridge "Delia missed the bus and Nina wasn't home so I went to get her, we'll be home soon….signed Madison" He picks up his bag and heads to his bedroom. Instead of doing homework he grabs for one of the newest comic books he recently purchased and then placed his headphones on to listen to Good Charlotte.

About 10 minutes later Delia and Madison come gamboling into the house laughing and giggling. "Ok Sweetie, have any homework?" Delia shakes her head "no. Can we make cookies? Or do you want to wait for the weekend when we are out of school?" Madison thinks for a moment, "actually, I think we can make 'em now." She smiles as Delia's faces beams with glee. Delia puts on some Christmas music as Madison gets everything ready. "Where is Ephram, he should help us." Delia went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "EPHRAM!!! GET DOWN HERE, WE'RE MAKING COOKIIIIIIEEEEEEES!!!!" Madison laughed, Delia had a very high pitched voice. A few seconds later she could hear footsteps coming from upstairs and Ephram then yelled back, "You're lucky I don't have much homework, squirt!" Delia jumped around "YEAH!! Can we put sprinkles on them, or frosting?!?!" giggling, Madison answered, smiling at Ephram as he came into view, "calm down there sweetie, we'll have plenty of time to figure out what we want on these cookies. Lets get started". With that, everybody got to work and when the cookies were put in the oven, Delia said "Lets go watch TV, we have about 12 or so minutes, right?" "Ok sweetie, we'll be right there" replied Madison as she looked at Ephram leaning against the fridge who was staring after his little sister as she disappeared into the living room. Before he could look at Madison she pinned him against the fridge and kissed him deeply, passionately. When she pulled away, she smiled and said, "hi" as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. He smiled back, "I'm glad you're here" then they passionately kissed again. Ephram pulled away, "come to a party with my Saturday night?" Madison frowned and sighed, but then Ephram spoke again, "please? How about this…We meet each other at the party then we'll see what happens from there." She thought for a second then replied, "alright, we'll do that." Ephram smiled and they started making out again. Ephram knew Madison had reservations about the two of them going out in public together. Its not that she's ashamed, its just that she's worried what other people would think. Not many people are keen on the idea of a 20 year old college student dating a 16 year old high school student. Dr. Brown first hired her as Delia's babysitter and the rest is history. 

Before they knew it the fire alarm went off and smoke was seen coming from the oven! "_THE COOKIES!!!!" _Screamed Madison as she raced to turn off the oven. Delia came running in and saw Madison at the oven and her brother frantically waving a towel at the fire alarm. She laughed as she opened the windows and back door to let in some fresh air. "_NOT FUNNY_!" Screamed Madison over the piercing pitch of the alarm as she was speeding to get the cookies out of the oven. "Ephram's laughing! It IS pretty funny!" Delia replied in between laughing fits. Finally Ephram got the alarm to stop screeching and the trio looked over the cookies; black as coal and hard as rocks. Madison wasn't too happy and Delia asked "Madison, what's wrong, they're only cookies??" she tried not to laugh. Ephram put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes, smiling. She replied, "its just that Delia was looking so forward to these cookies." Delia then said "Madison, at least we didn't burn the house down. Lets just say it was the highlight of my day" and she started laughing again as she went back to the living room while the other two cleaned up the mess.  
The next day Andy helped Madison make dinner for everybody while Delia put on some Christmas music and turned it up loud to get everybody in the holiday spirit. Delia asked, "Madison, what are you doing for the holiday break? You're going to the New Years eve party with us, right, since the whole town will be there? If you aren't doing anything then you should celebrate with us!" Andy looked from Delia to Madison with an approving look on his face and since her family wasn't in the picture then it would be a good idea for her to spend the holiday with this family. "Of course Madison, mi casa es su casa, and I'm sure Ephram wouldn't mind either" Andy replied. Madison thought for a moment, nodding her head with a smile she replied "I would love to spend the holidays with you! Thank you!" After Madison wiped her hands she went into the other room to get something from her jacket. She spotted Ephram getting off the phone but didn't think much of it. He walked over to her, playfully raised his eyebrows then said, "I'll see you at this place around 9pm tomorrow" and he smiled, handing her directions to where the party was to be held. He walked away as she half-smiled, looking after him. 

After dinner Ephram decided to go outside and sit on the porch swing. Madison came out not too long after and sat beside him, not saying anything. Ephram was sitting with his back against the arm of the swing and Madison was leaning against him. They were listening to the patter of the rain, holding hands for the longest time. "We don't have to go, if you don't want to?" Ephram said after a while. Madison then replied, holding his hand, "Well…I think it will be a good experience, we'll see what happens." 

Delia came out and asked if they would like to come in and watch a movie. "Lets do that" replied Madison as she stood up and helped Ephram up. The two walked into the house together hand in hand and sat down on the sofa. "We're watching "The Night Before Christmas" responded Delia, "I figured it's an appropriate movie" She smiled as the movie started.  
Ephram cared so much about Madison and it rocked his world that somebody would actually have the same feelings for him. He remembered that even though she sort of knew it was wrong on many levels she finally followed her heart. He knew she felt the same way so he pushed her into doing the right thing. Madison's had boyfriends before, always older though, but none of them had ever made her feel the way Ephram has. She realized that she was Ephram's first real girlfriend and she wanted to make it special.  
Saturday night finally arrived and Ephram told his father that he would be home rather late because he was studying at his friend Wendell's house. His father had a date himself so didn't really pay attention all that well to what his son said. Delia was over at Nina's, she was probably going to be spending the night. Ephram arrived at the party with Bright just a little after 9:15pm and when they entered the kitchen to get some beer, both of their jaws dropped because Madison was standing around, talking to a few people she seemed to know. She was wearing tight pants and a semi see-through black tank top. About 10 minutes later she met Ephram at the keg and smiled. He could tell she was comfortable and he smiled back and mouthed, "glad you came".

"Beer Man! Pour Skippy here a beer, would you please, thanks!" yelled Madison over the loud music, the beer man then handed her the cup of beer and she handed it to Ephram. She made her way on to the dance floor in the living room and started dancing to the music. Her body moved with the music, every once in a while glancing at Ephram. Bright slapped Ephram's shoulder, "get out there, dip-shit!" and he pushed him forcefully toward Madison who smiled. She still had a beer in her hand but started dancing with him. The music was playing loudly, sending the bass beat vibrating through the house. Once Madison finished her beer she handed the cup to one of the onlookers then grabbed Ephram and started bumping and grinding with him. Not too long afterwards they were dancing as if nobody else was there, they had lost themselves in each other. All the other couples seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Sweat could be seen glistening off everybody's hot bodies, but nobody cared, they were all having a good time and for once, Madison didn't feel worried about what others thought of her relationship with Ephram. Their bodies moving together, not missing a beat. Their bodies pressed against each other, Ephram's hands sliding up and down Madison's body.

Hours passed but they were still in each other's arms, dancing. At one point Ephram was dancing behind Madison and gently kissed her neck, then her collarbone. He then whispered, "I've wanted to kiss you all night!" And with that, Madison turned around, her hair flinging behind her as she smiled, teasingly. She grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled him closer to her, still dancing. She leaned towards him and whispered, "what took you so long?" then she kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Ephram followed suit and kissed her back, passionately.

Finally they decided to get some fresh air and go outside. She led him to the living room to get their coats then, they went to the back yard. "Wow, that was so much fun!" replied Ephram as they sat together on the cold, hard grass. They were talking and joking when an older guy came up to them and asked Madison, "hey, wanna dance, I got some moves you ain't never seen" and he gave her a suggestive look. She looked at Ephram, smiled biting her bottom lip, then, without looking at the guy said, "no thanks, I'm here with Ephram." Ephram's jaw dropped, he was floored, didn't know what to say. She saw this look and laughed, making her way over to him. She pushed him on the ground and started kissing him, moving their beers so they wouldn't spill. "I don't know if it's the booze or what, but, I don't care what people think of us. People can kiss my ass if they don't approve" she whispered. "Well, damn. That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" replied Ephram, jokingly. He pushed some strands of her hair out of her face, "thanks for coming tonight, it was fun!" and they kissed passionately, not caring who saw. A few minutes later, Bright came up to them, completely wasted, "dude, we gutta get. I's almost 3am and I gutta be home before den. You's mu' ride, man" and he fell over, which made a few of his football buddies come over and help him up. They helped him into Ephram's car then went back to the party. "You gonna make it home, alright?" Ephram asked Madison as he kissed her goodnight. She smiled and nodded, she was just a bit tipsy, but nothing major.


	2. having a party

A few days later was the New Years eve party that the whole town went to. Ephram was complaining the whole day, he didn't want to get dressed up and parade around with people he didn't like. He liked it better when he lived in New York because he never had to go to these stupid things. When his mom died two years ago his father moved the family out to Everwood, a tiny little town in Colorado. "Oh come ON, Eph!" Madison exaggerated, "just dress up a little? It wont kill ya. Besides, we'll get there at 10pm and stay 'til a bit after midnight?" She smiled as she knew that she would get what she wanted. Ephram playfully glared at her. "Fine, fine! You win, happy! I'm not putting on a tux though…not like I own one anyway". 

Nina came over with a couple friends and was talking to Andy who was almost ready. They were all leaving for the party early, around 9pm, about an hour away. In the mean time Madison was upstairs helping Ephram pick out his clothes. Ephram was shirtless, still not sure what to wear. He was wearing khaki pants that Madison thought looked really good. She was wearing a red turtleneck with semi dressy pants and a jean jacket. She was laying on her stomach on Ephram's bed as he was choosing his top. "Ok…Which one?" He showed her two styles, "this one" shaking his right hand, "the buttoned down black mesh shirt, or this one" shaking his left hand, "the pullover long sleeve shirt with Metallica on the front?" He smiled as Madison shook her head, "I hope you're kidding. Let me see what you have in your closet." She got up and looked through his closet. She came upon a really nice sweater and thought it would go well with the pants he had on. She pulled it out and asked him to model it for him. At first he didn't want to but then gave in. She whistled and cat-called when he turned around and showed off his outfit. He figured since she liked it then he would wear it. Madison took some lip gloss out of her jacket pocket and spread some on her lips. Ephram walked over and sat down next to her, "let me try some of that", Madison stuck out her hand to give him the lip gloss, "ok, but its pink, not really your color." He looked down at the lip gloss that was in her hand and said, "not that…this" and he leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently. "That was good, Ephram Brown, didn't see it comin'." She smiled at him then kissed him again. "So," she continued, "what shall we do for the next hour?" Ephram thought for a moment, then replied, "well, since we know what I'm going to be wearing then how about we just lay here and canoodle?" Madison pulled him towards her and kissed him, which meant a yes. They lay together, talking and joking, for a half hour then finally got ready to leave for the party.  
They got to the party and spotted Andy, Nina and the rest of the gang and went over to mingle. An hour later Madison spots the dessert tray and says to Ephram, "shall we binge?" Ephram grabs her hand and heads for the buffet, "we so shall!" Linda Abbot comes up to the dessert buffet as well and starts talking to them, "having a good time? Madison, you look so good tonight!" Ephram excuses himself to go the bathroom.  
When he is on his way back he sees Amy standing next to the spiral staircase and heads over to her. "Amy, how are you" he says as she spots him. She says slowly, "Hi Ephram. Having a good time?" She decided to sit on the stairs of the spiral staircase, which overlooked the whole ballroom but private enough to have a conversation if need be. Ephram sat next to her and they caught up on how things have been. While she was talking, Ephram leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and interlocking his fingers as he watched Madison from across the room. She was mingling and having a great time. She looked so good. Amy said softly, "hey, look, a mistletoe" she smiled hoping that Ephram would kiss her. He was still focused on Madison, shook his head then said, "sorry, Amy, what? I didn't hear you?" She looked at him, "nothing, forget it. Can you meet me outside tonight at 11:30?" Ephram nodded then looked at Madison again, this time she was smiling and waving at him to come over. "Well, it was nice talking with you Amy! See you" he replied as he got up and moved towards the opposite side of the room. He reached Madison and gave her a discreet kiss. "Lets dance!" Replied Madison as she lead him out on the floor. He replied, "you are so lucky this is a slow song!" She put her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Bright and his date made their way over to them, "hey guys! Nice digs Ephram." Bright said before he introduced his date. "Well, we gots to mingle, have a great night you two love birds" Bright smiled as he and his date made their way to some of the other people they knew.  
Around 11:45pm Ephram decided to go outside to find Amy. Bright kept Madison company and danced with her and his date to a couple fast songs. Amy met him outside and started talking to him. She told him how much she cared about him, "I cant give you what you want right now, but, if you give me a chance then I'm sure that, in time, I will be able to. Ephram, I don't want to be alone, I want you in my life." She paused and Ephram was speechless, he couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare at her. "They say the person you kiss at midnight is the person you'll be with for the rest of the year--" before she could finish her sentence, Ephram put his hand up and shook it as if to say something. He blinked and scratched his head for a second, then slowly replied, "Amy…You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this moment, for you to tell me that you feel the same way about me that I do you," Amy stepped closer and they were only a foot apart now. Ephram paused, looked up at the sky and tried to think of what to say next. He took her hand and held it as he continued, "We've had some good times, but…I can't…I will always be here for you, and as much as I would love to be in your life, it wouldn't be fair to walk away from the other people in my life…" He paused and looked into Amy's teary eyes, then continued further, "I just cant walk away from Madison…I hope…I hope that you can understand what I'm trying to say to you. You told me once, not to let you and I get in the way of me and somebody else. I took that to heart, Amy. You cant just play games with me…I've found somebody who cares about me. I love you Amy, I do…But…" the countdown to midnight was beginning and Ephram leaned closer to Amy and gave her a kiss on the cheek before backing away from her, "you have to find somebody else to be happy with…" He let go of her hand and headed into the ballroom to find Madison. Everybody was shouting, "5!, 4!, 3!" Ephram found Madison and kissed her neck from behind. When everybody shouted it was midnight he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly, passionately. When he was done, Madison smiled, "not that I'm complaining, but, what was that for?" and she placed her arms around his neck. Ephram replied, "I'm glad you're in my life…" Ephram pulled her close, kissed her again then whispered something sweet. She whispered back, "you still take my breath away," They ended the night in each other's arms, oblivious to everybody around them, nothing else mattered.  
They headed to the parking lot around 2am, Madison was going to her apartment and Ephram was going home with his dad. He had a lot on his mind and Madison could tell. "What's up, Ephram?" He took a deep breath, then told her what Amy told him. "Amy told me tonight that….that, she wanted me in her life." He paused and looked up at the sky, sort of confused. "If she told me any other time, it would have been great news, I mean, for two years she was all I ever wanted…but…" Madison looked at him, smiled and tilted her head, "Why are you telling me this?" He grabbed her hand, "because, I want us to have an open relationship, I want to be able to tell you everything, I want you to be able to trust me. As much as I care for Amy, I care so much more for you, and I…I don't know…I don't, I don't, want her to get in the way of you and I." He was going to say something else but Madison pulled him close and kissed him, then whispered, "shut up" with a smile. He pulled himself together and nodded. They hugged then went their separate ways for the night.


	3. poor sweet GI Joe

A few days later when Madison came over to watch Delia, she noticed Ephram or his dad wasn't home, Nina was in the kitchen with Delia drawing. "Hey Madison. No worries, Ephram and Andy will be home soon. Well, Andy had to go pick up Ephram at the hospital because he got into a fight with a kid named, Tommy Callahan…A friend of Amy's, I was told." Madison's jaw dropped as Nina continued, "What I was told was that this Tommy kid was jealous of Amy's and Ephram's friendship or something and went after him right on school grounds! Tommy got arrested and Ephram got sent to the hospital. He's fine, Bright called and told us everything." Madison made her way to the kitchen table and sat down. Delia handed her some paper, "here, help us draw a welcome home sign for Ephram."

In the car, on the way home from the hospital, Ephram and his dad were barely talking.

"Why do I even have to wear this sling, I mean, damn, its just a sprained wrist!" Ephram was still complaining as they entered the house, "This never would have happened if we were still in New York--you're fault, yes, dad, I'm blaming you." and he half smiled as everybody came out to greet them. Delia yelled, "you have a crutch? Can I use it!?" Andy laughed, "Delia, its as tall as you, wont happen. He's only using it to get some pressure off his right side. That Tommy Callahan plays dirty, Ephram had to get 7 stitches and has to wear a removable cast for his wrist because he sprained it." Ephram wobbled his way over to the couch, Madison followed along with Delia. Nina and Andy made their way to the kitchen. 

Ephram threw the sling on the couch, "now I just look half stupid" raising up his arm with the cast covering his wrist and partly his hand. "Eph, you don't look dumb at all, now show us them stitches" replied Madison jumping on the couch. Delia joined her. Ephram raised up his shirt and turned towards them, slowly taking off the bandage. "ewwww!!!!" yelled Delia as she saw the bruised, stitched up area, "that's so gross! Does it hurt?" and she made her way to touch it before she left the room. "ohmygod, don't even think about it, smurf!" replied Ephram as he backed away. He pulled down his shirt, "this will make a great story. I mean, a psycho tried to kill me and he doesn't even go to our school! I don't even know him, so I'm friends with Amy, no need to try to kill me." Ephram made his way to the couch where Madison was. He put his head on Madison's lap and put his feet on the arm of the couch, "I'd sit up, but it hurts too much to even think about" he gave a mock painful smile. Madison placed her hand on his head and started playing with his hair while her other hand rested on his chest. "two more weeks of this and I'll be good to go. Can I have a kiss?" asked Ephram as he tilted his head to look up at Madison with a smile. "Glad you didn't break a leg, otherwise I'd be forced to call you Gimpy." and she kissed him sweetly, combing her fingers through his hair. "yeah, well, I cant play, so you can still call me Gimpy" and they kissed again, "how about 'my sweet baby doll'"? and she smiled at the look Ephram gave her, "I don't want to be known as a sweet baby doll! Rugged G.I. Joe maybe?" and with that, they laughed and joked some more. 

After a while Madison made her way on top of him, kissing him. After a few minutes of making out, Ephram laughed, "oh my god, we cant do this, my dad and sister are in the other room! My dad would kill me if he saw this Enrique Iglesias and Anna Kournikova make-out session!"  
Madison slid off of him, laughing, "great analogy, Ephram. I can actually picture that" and she stood up and helped him off the couch and lead him to the kitchen. "Dr. Brown, we're taking over, put down the knife!"  
"Oh Madison, you must be staying for dinner?" replied Andy smiling, holding a butcher knife in one hand, about to saw the roast beef that was on the counter.  
"Well, you're cooking skills aren't exactly up to parand I don't get any complaints when I cook." she smiled and winked at him.  
"Fair enough, thanks for helping out! Um, but…what is Gimpy going to be doing? He only has one hand?" he threw a towel at his son in a playful manner.

"Go to hell" Ephram smiled, "I'll be cutting…stuff…and…"  
"and being the gopher for me" replied Madison, smiling.  
"Yes, the gopher." and everybody laughed.  
"After dinner we should go for a walk" Madison said to Ephram as he was getting some ingredients for the food.  
"Are you joking? I can barely walk? What are you gonna do, give me a piggy back ride?" He paused then smiled at her, "A walk sounds good." They finished dinner around 6:30pm, then Madison and Ephram grabbed their coats and made their way outside. When they got on the sidewalk, Ephram said, "Hey, let me take you to a really cool spot, I think you'll like it. I'm sure you know about it though since you've lived here forever." and he held her hand all the way to his secret spot. "Its actually very quiet up here" he replied as they sat down on the bench that was overlooking the whole town from the top of the little big hill. The mountains were in the background and the moon's light was reflecting off the snow. They sat together for several minutes, then Madison spoke, "this is a very romantic spot, Ephram Brown. And to think, I have lived here forever and never knew this place was up here. How'd you find it?"  
"Amy showed it to me when we first moved here. Colin showed her way back when. I used to come up here a lot, thinking about how life sucked ever since my dad had dragged Delia and I out here to nowhere land." he chuckled.

"And now, what do you think about?" asked Madison as she cuddled up to him, putting the blanket she brought around the both of them.  
"I haven't come up here, actually, for a while…Ever since I met you. I mean, no need really, you make me happy, frightened, excited all in one, you know?"  
Madison let him know that she understood by kissing him then put her head on his shoulder. They watched the stars, and every once in a while there was a shooting star.  
Around 9:45pm they decided to head back to the house, plus it started getting cold. Ephram started laughing and held his side which then made Madison ask him what was up. He chuckled, "it only hurts when I move."  
"Oh, my poor sweet G.I. Joe!" and they both laughed. They talked and joked the whole way home. Because of their slow pace, they made it back to Ephram's house around 10:15pm. They kissed each other good night then Madison made her way to her car and drove to her place.

Ephram went inside and changed his bandages before heading up to bed for the night. His dad caught him before he got into bed and told him that he was going to be away tomorrow night, he was going on an overnight excursion with his new girlfriend, Linda Abbott. "Have you told this to Delia?" Ephram asked. He wasn't sure if he should like the idea of his father dating, or even going on overnight dates. This clouded his mind, he didn't hear what his father said to him so he just rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day Ephram arrived home a little late from school around 5pm and he just sat on the couch, still thinking about his father starting to date. It definitely bothered him, since today he kept snapping at people who tried talking to him. A little later, Madison came over and sat next to him on the couch. "Why are you sitting in the dark? So, your dad had me drop Delia off at Nina's house tonight, do you know why?" Ephram slowly looked towards Madison, nodded his head then finally answered. "Yeah…He's, um…spending the night with Linda Abbott." he scratched the back of his neck as he looked the other way. Then proceeded, "you know…I actually don't think I'm okay with that" he contemplated the thought then started playing with his cast. He kept silent for a while and Madison could tell that he needed cheering up. Her hand slid on top of one of his, then she replied, "you should talk to your dad about how you're feeling, it may help you sort out some things. In the mean time, you should talk to me and tell me how you're feeling cuz, uh, I think I can cheer you up." She interlocked their hands, but before she could do anything else, the phone rang. She got up to answer it and it was a telemarketer on the other line which made Madison laugh after she hung up. "and to think, I thought it was going to be somebody important." She made her way back to Ephram who was looking at her with thoughtful eyes. They interlocked fingers again and Madison lay on Ephram's shoulder, her hand placed on his chest. Ephram whispered, "This, right here, is enough to cheer me up." She looked at him and smiled, kissing him.


	4. falling in love again

For three days, things were going well, then halfway through the school day on Friday, Ephram recognized a person outside who did not belong there. Jay, Madison's ex boyfriend, was actually on school property. Unfortunately Ephram had to walk passed him to get to the cafeteria. Jay grabbed his arm then dragged him to a secluded place where not many people walked by. "What are you doing here…Jay? Shouldn't you be, uh, off perfecting your punk rock music?" Jay glared at him, then smiled a not-so-nice smile. "Madison is just playing you, you're just her rebound you know." Then he pushed Ephram as he continued talking, "that slut is just trying to make me jealous. She'll come back to me. Plus, do you actually think she wants you, I mean, seriously now Brown. You're just a kid, not a man…Remember that" and he backed away as Ephram looked after him with his mouth hanging open.  
When he got to the lunch room, Bright was waiting for him. He saw what happened and was wondering what it was about. Ephram told him, then, with Bright's expertise, gave Ephram some advice. "As much as this sounds frigged up, talk to the girl. Ask her what her real intentions are. I mean, damn, she woulda tried some things if she was making him jealous Talk to her E-dawg, see what happens." Ephram thought for a moment, "well, you might be right. I mean, until recently it was difficult for her to go places with me, but now she's fine. I don't know, man…" For the rest of the day Ephram couldn't stop thinking about what Jay had said. He's only met Jay a couple times so doesn't really know if he's telling the truth.  
He arrived home to find Madison and Delia playing a game in the living room. He looked at them then walked to the kitchen to make himself a snack. "What's his problem?" asked Delia. A few minutes later Madison walked up behind him, "how was your day?" Ephram turned around, placed his hands behind him, resting them on the counter. He thought for a moment, then said "what are your intentions? I mean, do you really care about me or is that just an act?" He made no sense, which made Madison ask, "Ephram, what are you talking about? What brought this on, you know I care about you."   
Ephram looked at the floor for a second, "Jay…cornered me today," he paused then looked up at Madison who raised her eyebrows in a puzzled look. "Why??" was all she could say. He then replied, "he said that you're just using me to get back at him for breaking up with you…I mean…after thinking about it…its not so far fetched. Its just-" Madison's face turned to a hurt, angry look, "are you Psychotic, Ephram?!?!" She backed away and touched her forehead as she thought. Her voice rose, "you know me better than anybody, Ephram and if I didn't care about you then I wouldn't do half the shit I do for you!" she walked out of the kitchen still angry as Ephram slowly followed her. She grabbed her coat, "How dare you accuse me, Ephram!" she pointed at him, raising her eyebrows and gritting her teeth. She slammed the front door as she left, almost running into Bright on her way to her car. Ephram stared at the door, bewildered, not able to move, realizing that what he had done was terrible. "Good job, Doofus!" yelled Delia as she ran passed him to go up to her room. The door opened and Bright walked in. "I'm assuming you talked to her?"  
Ephram bit his lip, "yeah…but…" he sighed, "not the way I should have. I didn't ask…instead I accused."  
"Bogus move, Brown!" replied Bright as he shut the door behind him. "So, again with the assuming, those were tears of anger, then?"  
Ephram rubbed his face, then rolled his eyes, "oh man…this is all my fault"  
"Yes, it is!" Yelled Delia from upstairs. Bright tried to hide his laughter, "dude, you gotta go after her, otherwise she'll think you meant it." Ephram figured he was right so he hurried to grab a pen and paper to write his father a note; _Delia and I went out, we'll be back soon._ Signed, Ephram. "Delia, lets go!" He yelled.  
Delia jumped down the stairs, grabbed her coat then headed out the door with Ephram and Bright. "Later man!" replied Bright as he got into his own vehicle. When Ephram and Delia arrived at Madison's apartment, she wasn't there, which made Ephram worry. He drove to the diner where he thought she might be, then to the garage where she normally plays her music. No such luck. He remembered the place he took her and tried up there. Again, no such luck. "Good job, Doofus" replied Delia.  
"Not now, please, Delia." replied Ephram as he looked around. When they finally arrived home, Andy greeted them at the door. Delia told him everything and Andy was sympathetic but could give no advice, all he could say was, "son, you think too much."

"So I've noticed" snapped Ephram. "I'll be back." he left the house again then made one more round to see if he could find her. This time she was at her house and he was hoping that she would talk to him. She came to the front door, folded her arms and gave him a look as if to say, 'what are you doing here?'  
He gave her pleading eyes as he spoke, "Madison, I'm so, so, so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Thinking got the best of me and I over-thunk the whole situation. Trust is a huge part of our relationship and I just took it for granted. Things were just happening so fast and I am so sorry I acted the way I did. Somebody told me to talk to you about it but instead I just jumped the gun and I hope you can forgive me" he paused, looked up at the sky, then looked at Madison again who had tears in her eyes, her arms still folded. He went on, stepping closer towards her, "you mean the world to me, Madison, and…it hurts to know that I hurt you, but it hurts even more to realize that I cant take it back." he stopped, looked into her teary eyes with his pleading eyes. Madison whispered, "I just drank too much water, that's all". Ephram exhaled, then smiled. He stepped closer but she stepped away and put up her hand to stop him. He didn't understand. She responded, "Ephram, this isn't just something somebody can forget, I mean…It'd be like me accusing you of cheating on me with Amy! Put yourself in my shoes, you'd feel the same way, its not like I can just forgive and forget. It sends a signal that there's no trust there or something!" Ephram realized how much he hurt her, and talked for a few more minutes, telling her about the event with Jay and how he had no intention of hurting her. Then he asked, "where do we stand now?" She didn't know where they stood and all she could do was shrug her shoulders and shake her head and bite her bottom lip.  
The next day while Madison was watching Delia, she and Ephram didn't speak at all to each other. Madison still hurt from the day before, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. This went on for a few days, almost a week, and the tension in the house was thick even though Andy and Delia tried to make the best of it. During that time, Ephram's wrist healed and he got the stitches out at well.

"Delia and I are going out to grab some stuff for dinner" Andy replied one night, "we'll be back shortly." As the door shut behind them, Ephram came down the stairs. Madison was in the kitchen listening to Sarah McLachlan, "Silence", and reading one of her school books. He sat down next to her. She turned towards him, "why don't we ever talk anymore?" she asked, putting down her book. Ephram didn't have an answer to that. All he wanted to do was hold her, but knew he couldn't. He then whispered, "why does this feel awkward?"

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head with sad eyes.   
"I just…I just want to go back to how things were, you know. I can't stand not being with you, Madison. Not being able to touch you…hold you, and I know you want to be with me too, I can see it in your eyes." he moved closer. "…you say I know you better than anybody, and if that's true, then…then I know you feel the same." Before she could answer him, he kissed her passionately, deeply. He half expected her to pull away, but she gave in and kissed him back. The song "Fallen" could be heard in the background. "I'm sorry for ignoring us" Madison whispered and touched his face. Ephram replied, "Don't be, you had every right to hate me." Madison said softly, "I never hated you," and they kissed again as she touched his arm.

"Its about time, geeze!" yelled Delia as she entered the room. Ephram looked at her suspiciously, "I thought were at the store? How much did you hear?"  
Delia grinned, "all of it. Dad and I figured if we put on some music--romantic Sarah McLachlan-- then pretended to leave the house then you two would talk out your differences. I'm such a brilliant 10 year old!" she grinned some more and jumped around. "Yes, this was all Delia's plan" replied Andy as he entered the kitchen. "I'm actually amazed it worked." Madison hugged Delia, "Thank you sweetie. That means a lot" 

"Now go practice your music before I have to ground you!" replied Andy jokingly, "get out of my kitchen!"  
Ephram and Madison went into the other room and sat down at the piano. "Everybody knows I'm not much of a lyric writer, just a piano player who reads other people's music. Well, I've been practicing this song and I think I finally got it right. Tell me what you think." and he began playing, slowly at first then playing slightly faster. Madison was in awe because he was playing so smoothly and there was no music sheet in front of him. He seemed so passionate about his music and even more passionate about playing. 

When he was done it looked as if Madison was going to tear up and cry, "that was so beautiful, Ephram. What were you thinking about when you wrote it?" He looked at her and with a half smile, simply said, "you", and he showed her the title of the song, 'breathless'. "I hope you like it" he whispered. Tears definitely welled up in her eyes as she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for a long time. And it was as if he fell in love with her all over again.


	5. grocery shopping

The next day the two of them were out at the grocery store getting some food for the house, sometimes throwing food back and forth, making a game out of it. Ephram was pushing the cart while Madison was getting the food. "Go long!" She yelled as she threw a box of cereal towards him. He jumps up and catches it then pretends to slam dunk it into the cart, Madison yells, "and he scores, the crowd goes wild!" There weren't too many people in the grocery store, then again it was almost 9pm on a Friday night so they had free reign of the store. "Last thing on our list is eggs and…" Madison makes a weird look, "am I reading this right, since when does your dad like tofu?" Ephram makes a similar face, "what the hell are you talking about? Tofu? Let me see the list!" And he made his way over to her and looked at the list, trying to decipher what his father wrote down. "that looks like 'rice'?" He looked up, smiling. Madison laughed, "Ephram, tell me, how do you get 'rice' from 'tofu'? That is definitely an 'o' not an 'i'! Hold on a sec, I'll call him." And she dialed the Brown's number from her cell phone as Ephram made funny faces at her. "Hi, Dr. Brown, its Madison. Ephram and I are having a difficult time reading your list. Did you mean to put tofu down?" Dr. Brown thought for a moment. "tofu…tofu…tofu…hmm…You know what, I think that's actually for Nina, so yeah, go ahead and pick it up! Thanks!" Madison hung up the phone, "well, Nina's the tofu junkie, not your pappy." she raised her eyes playfully at Ephram, then they made their way to the register. They paid for the food then left the store.  
After they put the bags in the trunk of the car, they walked the cart to one of the cart bins, and on their way back to the car, Ephram jumped on Madison's back as she started laughing. Ephram was laughing as well, "five more feet, don't give up, not yet!" The few people in the parking lot were looking at them as if they were mental, but before they could say anything, or even make their way to the car, Ephram got off of Madison's back as he spotted Amy and Tommy making their way towards them. "Why is Tommy looking at me? Is it me, or do they look like they are coming over here? Great, I'm dead" replied Ephram sarcastically. "look, just because I'm from New York doesn't mean I actually know how to fight! I've been in more fights here in Everwood than I ever was in New York." Ephram stepped back as Tommy came forward. Tommy held up his head, "Look Brown…I've come to apologize. I was fucked up, I never woulda touched you otherwise. Amy's a good friend, she cares about you-"  
"Let me guess," Ephram said, "she bailed you out of jail too? 

"Don't start, Ephram! He's the only person I have right now, leave it alone, please."  
"Or what, Tommy will kick my ass again! God, Amy, you are so much better than this!"  
"Brown, you do not know me"  
"Dude, I don't need to know you. Plus, just standing there, three feet away from me with your head cocked like that, freaks me out, so if you don't mind, we're going to leave before I pee my pants . We have frozen foods in the car and don't want them to melt, but more importantly, I want to live to see the age of 17, thanks anyway." But before he could walk away, Tommy grabbed his arm, but Madison then grabbed his arm, "Let go Tommy, lets just walk away and pretend we never met, ok?"   
"What now, you got your girlfriend to fight for you?"  
"Dude, if she wants too, by all means she can, who am I to stop her."  
"Tommy!" Yelled Amy, "Stop it, you said you wouldn't! Gah!"  
Everybody was yelling and nothing coherent could be heard until Amy came up and pushed Tommy "Jesus Christ, Tommy! Don't be this way, you're acting just like everybody said you would, don't be that guy!" Before she knew it, she was on the ground, Tommy accidentally elbowed her, which in turn made Madison hit him. Ephram was thinking to himself as he sighed deeply, "I hate Everwood!" and he stopped Madison from trying to hit Tommy again, then they made their way to Amy who seemed to be okay. She pushed Tommy once again then decided to leave. Tommy ran to catch up to her, and her voice could be heard, she was yelling at Tommy for making a scene.  
Ephram turned towards Madison who was rubbing her hand, "you okay?"  
She smiled, tilting her head, "you're definitely one in a million Ephram. Not many guys would actually _not_ fight if they were put in that situation. Were you really freaked out or did you really just not want to fight?"  
"Both, can we please leave now before he comes back and _does_ try to kick my ass" He smiled as Madison hugged him and gave him a soft kiss. They got into the car and drove home with the groceries.


	6. a nice surprise

The next day, Andy was in the kitchen with Linda, they were making some lunch when Madison made her way into the kitchen to ask Andy a question. "Dr. Brown, I was wondering if I could steal Ephram for the weekend? He's done so much for me the past couple months and I want to take him to Boulder to the concert hall up there-"  
Linda get excited, "oh the orchestral music, right! Oooohhh, I love listening to them, especially when they play Bach's piece, Symphony number 4!" She smiled and went back to fixing lunch, obviously off now in her own little world.   
"Well, see, Dr. Brown, the reason I want to is because Jeffery Jacobs will be playing and he's known for his piano playing." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Andy with pleading eyes, "please Dr. Brown? He'll be with me?"  
"That's what I'm worried about" He smiled.  
"Oh Andy, let her take him! That Jacob character is renowned for his piano skills!" interrupted Linda.  
Andy looked from Madison to Linda, his smile faded and he scrunched his eyebrows and pursed his lips in thought. "Fine! But call me every day to check in!"  
Madison got excited, clapped her hands, "oh thank you so much! We'll leave tomorrow when he comes home from school and return Saturday night! Oh, thanks Dr. Brown! Don't tell Ephram though, he doesn't know what I'm planning!" She smiled ear to ear as Delia came into the kitchen, "Don't tell Ephram what, are you breaking up with him?"  
"Nooo, Delia, I'm not breaking up with Ephram."  
"What! You're breaking up with me!" screeched Ephram

"NO! I'm not breaking up with anybody! Goodness gracious, boy!" and she smiled at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, "what are your plans for this weekend?"  
"Spending time with you, I hope" Ephram smiled.  
"Good answer" replied Madison as she kissed him. "Well, I have to go, I have class in about an hour. Oh, before I forget. Delia, Sunday is going to be our day, we'll do what ever you want! Watch a movie, go shopping, play in the snow, your choice, but in the mean time, hope this DVD will tide you over." And she smiled as she handed Delia a movie, 'Finding Nemo', Delia's favorite movie! "I know we haven't hung out much lately-"

"are you trying to bribe me?" Asked Delia with a stern look.  
"Only if its working?" replied Madison as she got down to Delia's level.  
"You Bet it is!!" Delia screeched as she tackled Madison in a bear hug.  
The next day Ephram got home from school, only to find Delia not home. He noticed two overnight bags by the front door and when Madison made her way into the living room he said "what, is everybody planning a getaway and not tell me about it? What's going on?" He looked confused as he gave Madison a kiss.  
"Well babe," Madison replied, "you and I are going on a little overnight excursion."  
"Yeah, my dad will have a field day with that! He'll just kill us both!

Madison smiled, biting her bottom lip, "Ephram, its okay, I ran it by your dad. Linda helped me out and he's fine with it."  
"Ok, then…where are we goin'?"  
"Can't tell you, now lets go!" She smiled excitedly, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him towards the door as he grabbed the overnight bags.  
As they hit the road, Ephram looked into the bags. "What the hell!" he replied, pulling out nice slacks and his dressy sweater, looking even more confused. Madison laughed at his expression and put her hand on his neck as she drove, "baby, it's a surprise, trust me!"  
"And you're sure my dad's okay with this?"  
Madison just smiled, keeping her hand on the back of his neck.

Two hours later they got to the hotel, about 2 blocks from the theater that was going to be presenting Jeffrey Jacobs. When they settled into the room, it was almost 7:30pm, "Okay, now should we order room service or…go out for dinner?"  
Ephram was still confused, his mouth open but nothing coming out.  
"Great choice, we'll go out! Plus it will give us a chance to check out the city." She called Dr. Brown to check in before they left. She knew he was worrying, even though there was no need.   
They made their way downstairs and walked around the city for an hour before finding a romantic place to eat. The table was candle-lit and very romantic, the two holding hands across the table.  
"Ok, now will you tell me what's going on? Did you bring me here to break up with me!" Replied Ephram jokingly.  
"I'll let you in on the plan when we get back to our room, sound good?" Smiled Madison as she squeezed his hand.  
"If I tell you that I love you, will that make you tell me now?"  
"I already know you love me, and no, it wont" She smiled again.  
They talked and joked throughout their meal and everything was going smoothly. Finally they finished and walked back to their hotel.  
Madison picked up a magazine and sat on the bed, "Hey, tell me what you know of Jeffery Jacobs?"  
Ephram's face lit up, "are you kidding," as he jumped onto the bed next to Madison, "He's only one of the greatest piano players of our time! I mean, his work is phenomenal, and he can even work with orchestras, which again, its just so amazing! He went to Julliard! He's a professor at a college in Indiana! Oh my god, don't get me started!" He then placed his head on Madison's lap and looked up at her. "why do you ask anyway?"  
Madison pursed her lips and handed him something. He took the tickets in his hand and looked at them, as soon as he realized what they were he sat up in a flash. "oh my god, oh my god, oh. My. God. Oh my god! Oh my god! Madison! Oh my god!" He stood up, holding the tickets and staring at Madison who was biting her lip, smiling. She got up and made her way over to him, "so what do ya think?" Ephram was now speechless, he placed the tickets on the nightstand then hugged Madison and didn't let go for a while. "Nobody's ever done this for me, its just…Oh my god…I have no words!"

Madison smiled and placed her fingers under his chin and kissed him gently. "I love you Ephram Brown" she whispered. They were at the end of the bed, then Madison pushed him onto the bed and made her way on top of him, kissing him. "now we can have our 'Enrique Iglesias and Anna Kournikova' make-out session without getting caught."  
She smiled as Ephram laughed. He whispered, "I love you, Madison, you know that. You mean the world to me." They pulled off each other's shirts, Madison in a white tank top, the two of them in each other's arms for the rest of the night, caressing and kissing, making it last.


	7. more than words

The next day around 4:30pm was the concert, Ephram was so excited. Madison was wearing dressy black pants and a red turtleneck that complimented the pants. Normally when Ephram had to dress up he complained, but he didn't complain while getting dressed for this particular day. They checked out of the hotel around 3pm then went to get something for a late lunch before they headed to the concert hall.  
Finally they arrived at the concert hall and had middle row tickets. "Madison, this must have cost a fortune, unless you're selling drugs there is no way you could afford this!" He looked concerned.  
"Ephram, its okay. I got connections. See, my dad's best friend is the conductor and I told him how much you dig Jeff Jacobs and he said he'd hook us up. No back stage passes or anything, but it still works." She raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
A few pieces were played before Jeffrey Jacobs came out on stage. First he played his symphony, "winter lightning" then went on to play a new song. The orchestra started off, then he joined in.  
Ephram whispered, "why's this piece sound so familiar?"  
Madison showed him the page of what the pieces were to played, and when Ephram read it, again he was speechless. In small print was " 'Breathless', composed by Ephram Brown for Madison Kellner, presented by Jeffery Jacobs and the Boulder Orchestra. All he could do was stare at Madison with loving eyes. She kissed him and placed her head on his shoulder, as they held hands.  
When the concert ended around 7pm, they headed to the car to drive home. Ephram didn't look like himself, "Ephram, what's wrong?" Asked Madison. He held out his hand, she placed hers in his, and he pulled her towards him, "nothing's wrong, I'm just so overwhelmed. Everything's so perfect…You…You're perfect. Beautiful and perfect." Madison put her arms around his neck, "so you're eyes are filled with water because of how perfect all of this is?"  
"Nobody's ever made me feel this way. I have always given so much to people I care about but I've never been on the other side of that…until now. You make me feel so good."  
They kissed then hugged, Madison whispered, "ditto. Nobody's ever made me feel the way you do, so inspired…so loved."  
"Thank you for being in my life, Madison."  
"Thank you, Ephram, for being yourself and loving me." She smiled.  
They made their way to the car then headed home, 2 hours away. Andy was waiting up for them with some hot chocolate, wanting to know all the details of the concert and how the night went. Around midnight Madison decided to go home and said that she'd be back tomorrow around noon to pick up Delia. She was going to take Delia out while Ephram finished his homework.


	8. forever yours

A couple weeks went by and everything between Ephram and Madison seemed better than ever. Delia was even on better terms with Madison than she was before when Ephram was taking up all of her time. They agreed on Sundays being Madison/Delia days and Delia absolutely loved that even though occasionally she would let Ephram come along on their little excursions.  
One day Madison got a call from a music executive in New York and they said they were interested in her work and wanted her to work for them. The money was good, her schedule would be flexible and she'd be able to finish out her semester at school before she moved down there. Everything on that end was falling into place, but, she didn't know how to tell Ephram and even talking to anybody else about it felt weird. She figured she would tell him the day after Valentine's day, the day after tomorrow. 

Valentines day came around, but the two decided not to do anything too special, well, that's what Madison was expecting anyway. Ephram picked her up at her house around 5:30pm and brought her back to his house and what was waiting for them was a table set for two, a romantic fire in the fireplace, candles all around and romantic jazz music in the background. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Madison gasped, "Oh my god, Ephram!" as she covered her mouth in awe, she was so surprised. Ephram walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly, then whispering, "you deserve it, Beautiful." He took off his coat then helped her out of her coat and hung it on the back of one of the chair. When he walked back over to a stunned Madison who was still gazing at all the candles and feeling how romantic it all was, he turned her around and asked, "may I have this dance?" She smiled, biting her bottom lip. Their arms wrapped around each other, dancing together. Madison then whispered, "how'd you manage to get the house to yourself? I thought we agreed not to do anything fancy? I didn't get you anything-"  
Ephram kissed her neck, "first, stop with all the questions! It wasn't too difficult. Dad is spending time with Linda at her place for once and Delia has a Valentines Day/night sleepover at a friends." He smiled, "Oh, and just so you know.I didn't cook, I don't know how to cook.I ordered out instead. Thought it'd be more romantic then burning the house down!" Ephram kissed her again.  
"Ephram, being with you is enough for me." she touched his face and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He managed to pin her against the fridge, pressing his body to hers as she let out a slight moan.  
10 minutes later they decided to sit down and eat, but before they did, there was a rose and a little card on Madison's plate. She looked at Ephram with a confused look, then opened the card, which read, '_I want you to feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I want to be the only hand you need to hold on to. Forever yours, Ephram Brown'_  
She reached for Ephram's hand and pulled him towards her. Instead of sitting down at the table, they made their way to the living room in front of the fireplace, and lay on the floor. Madison cuddled up to him, she didn't want to let him go.  
"This is so perfect Ephram. You always find a way to take my breath away."

"Madison, what's wrong? I can always tell when something is bothering you."  
"Can we not spoil a perfect evening? I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?"  
Ephram frowned, but then agreed as he held her in his arms. "we have a movie too, if you want to watch it, even though just being with you is enough, everything else is a bonus."  
Madison smiled, "this is more than fine, Ephram, let's lay here for a while, then decide." Ephram leaned over and kissed her softly and gently rubbing/caressing her stomach. Madison was happy to be in his arms, nobody had ever made her feel the way he does. Until recently she wasn't used anybody being so honest, sweet, loving, naive, and committed, because she never had that in past relationships. Now that she has it, she doesn't want to let it go.


	9. in the morning

The next day Ephram woke up in front of the fireplace to notice Madison wasn't there. He went into the kitchen and found her making breakfast. She put it on simmer as she saw Ephram coming towards her, "you're so cute in the morning, looking all groggy and tired!" she smiled  
"Har har!" Ephram said sarcastically, kissing her on the cheek before going up brush his teeth and wash his face. "I'll be right down. Then when I come back you can tell me what you couldn't last night."   
Madison half smiled, sighing as he left the room, realizing she was going to have to tell him.  
He came back down, not looking so tired a few minutes later.  
"How about we eat breakfast first?" replied Madison, realizing he probably wouldn't go for it.  
"How about you tell me what you're thinking then we'll eat."  
Madison looked at the floor for second to collect her thoughts. Ephram sat down before she started talking. He leaned forward and clasped his hands, listening intently as Madison spoke, "Well.Good news and bad news." she sighed before continuing, "good news.I got a job opportunity in music." She paused and tilted her head  
"Well, that's awesome news, Madison, that's what you were hoping for!"  
".bad news..well.it could be good news if you look at it a different way." She inhaled deeply then continued, "the job opportunity is in New York-"  
Ephram's jaw dropped to the floor and he hung his head as she continued, "I mean, the job will pay excellent! I will have flexible hours and I can move out there after I finish the semester in 2 months-"  
"So, what" interrupted Ephram, "You were planning on breaking up with me after the semester or waiting 'til you got out there to do so!"  
"Ephram, shut up! Let me continue please! I want to make this work-"  
"How! You're going to be in New York!"  
"Ephram, you're not making this any easier, just listen to me, please?"  
Ephram made a motion for her to continue even though he looked pretty upset.  
"I don't want to break up with you now or in three months! I want this. I want us to last because I think we can." She gave him pleading eyes and his face went from anger and hurt to almost a confused look. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. She sat on his lap and placed an arm around his neck as she continued, "sweetie, I've known for a week now but didn't want to come out and tell you because I knew you'd be upset. See, we worked it out so I can move out there after the semester, therefore giving me the next two months with you. Then I will have a flexible schedule and if you want to come visit or if I want to come visit you for a few days, I can do that after I've worked there for a while. And the cool part is, its about 45 minutes from your grandparents place." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Ephram's response.  
"that's a bad joke"  
"Its not a joke, smartass! I'm serious!"  
"So you really think the long distance thing will work?"  
"More than you know, Ephram Brown. I've never had a relationship like this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, with a guy like you, one who is so honest, sweet, caring, loving. There is an innocent naivety about you, which I love, I've never experienced any of it at this depth before. At first it was very overwhelming but now I don't want to let it go. I don't want to let you go, Ephram."  
"Trust me, Madison.I don't want to let you go either."

They sat together, kissing and whispering into each other's ears until they were interrupted by the fire alarm, once again!  
Madison couldn't help but laugh as she ran to the oven to turn it off as Ephram made his way to the fire alarm with a towel to make it stop screaming. Delia walked into the room with Andy, they were both home from their "dates" from the previous night and saw all the ruckus. Delia opened the windows and finally the alarm stopped screeching and Delia was able to be heard snickering. "You two shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen unsupervised again, this happens all the time!" She started laughing again.  
Ephram threw the towel at her in a playful manner, "welcome home, squirt, that was for you!"  
A few minutes later everybody sat down to the late breakfast, laughing and joking about the highlight of the morning. Every once in a while, Madison winking at Ephram and squeezing his hand under the table.


	10. thinking about 'us'

A couple days later Ephram went to visit Madison at her place for the day. When he got there she was laying on the porch swing covered in a blanket, reading one of her school books. "Hey you" he said as he walked up the stairs towards her. She turned her head then smiled, "Hey you! This is a nice surprise" She made room on the swing so Ephram could sit close to her. He sat down then leaned down to kiss her. "Why are you sitting outside? It's a bit cold"  
"I'm locked out"  
"are you kidding?"  
"yeah" Madison replied with a smile as Ephram brushed some of her hair out of her face.  
She went on, "I'm just thinking."  
"About?"

Madison tilted her head and closed her book, then simply said, "us." Ephram wasn't sure what she meant so she continued, "I've been thinking about us, and I think I'm ready to take the next step."  
Ephram wasn't ready for this response so he sort of choked, then coughed.  
"Ephram, to me sex is a huge deal and a couple should do it when they are able to connect with each other, are in love and are ready to take that next step. We connect on so many different levels that sometimes it scares me."  
"You know I haven't-um, right?"  
Madison sat up, nodding her head and squeezing his hand, "I just want you to know that, I'm ready whenever you are. I was 17 for my first time and it wasn't that great, not that special either. I was sort of naïve and had my first real boyfriend. We did it in his car of all places. He said he loved me and a few days after we did it, he broke up with me. I didn't know what to think, it just hurt knowing that I had been used."  
Ephram wrapped his arms around her, she placed her head on his shoulder, all Ephram could say was, "I could never hurt you."  
The next day at school Ephram was talking to Bright about his thoughts. Bright could be a goofball but sometimes had some really good advice. "Well, dude.What'cha wanna do, when you two decide to actually go through with it, is make your first time, her first time, got it?"  
What do you mean, like, make it special? I was told that planning something like this normally ends in disaster"  
"Dude! What planet are you from?? Romantic dinner, romantic night, normally leads to a little sumthin sumthin. But, don't exactly plan everything, know what I mean? If it happens, it happens, if not, tough shit for you." Bright smiled as he hit Ephram on the shoulder. "I got math, see you later" then he left for class as Ephram went to his class. He wasn't exactly paying too much attention because he was more focused on trying to figure out what to do to make this night special. He wanted to be with Madison in every sense of the word, but planning a romantic night with the potential of him losing his virginity was something that overwhelmed him. He wanted to make it special for her, he hated it when she wasn't happy. Suddenly he thought of flowers, 'pink roses are her absolute favorite', a smile came over him as he thought of what to do and when to plan it on a night his father and sister weren't going to be home.  
Walking to his next class, he saw Amy and ran to catch up to her even though they were going to the same class. "Amy, what's up!"  
"Hey Ephram, ready for this test?"  
"Am I ever ready for tests? So how are you and Tommy?"  
"Well.We're sort of taking a break" she said as they sat down in their chairs. "I caught him lying and I can't be with somebody I don't trust. We still hang out, and he's trying to clean up his act. I'm here for him but.Well.Who knows, we'll see what happens."  
The bell rang and class began. Ephram was still smiling, thinking of Madison.


	11. our special night

  
The next night, Ephram made sure his father was at Linda's and Delia was at a sleepover. All he told Madison was that they were going to be making dinner together, which should be fun all in itself since Madison will be doing most of the cooking and Ephram will be standing around confused to all hell. Madison arrived at his place around 6:15pm and when she entered the house, Ephram was waiting for her with a pink rose, and a smile formed on Madison's face, "you are too sweet! Come here you" she said as she walked up to him and kissed him. "So what are we making for dinner?"  
"I was thinking chicken alfredo? We have all the stuff for it, that much I know."  
They set straight to work and when they had a few minutes in between things to do, Madison wrapped her arms around Ephram's neck, pressing her body against his as she kissed him passionately. Ephram laughed, "we cant do this! We don't want to have another episode with the fire alarm!"  
"Ok, but just one more kiss." replied Madison slowly, giving him a soft, sweet kiss that lingered after she pulled away.  
"Or just one more" replied Ephram leaning in for another one of her kisses that lingered.  
Finally, a few minutes later dinner was ready and they sat down at the table to eat. Ephram set the mood by lighting two candles on the table and putting on some romantic jazz music on low.  
After dinner they made their way onto the couch in front of the fireplace, not too long afterwards Madison was laying on top of Ephram and they were making out, both of their shirts off, Madison with a black tank top on, and the two making their way to take off each other's belts. "Are you sure you want to?" whispered Madison  
Ephram replied back breathlessly, "yeah"  
"Ephram, you're shivering"  
"I'm fine," he said before he let out a moan of pleasure, "just don't stop"   
They continued kissing and caressing each other, Madison exhaled with pleasure as Ephram finally entered her. The two were finally one. Ephram inhaled, not realizing how good this was going to feel. His whole body felt it, the desire to be with Madison was being satisfied.  
"Oh-god, Ephram" moaned Madison, kissing him deeply. He was definitely the man with the slow hands. She wanted this to last and moved slowly, making every moment count. The two of them moving together as one, then they came together and Madison collapsed on Ephram.  
After a few minutes of collecting their thoughts, Ephram looked into Madison's eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "thank you"  
They kissed passionately, laying in each other's arms.  
The next morning they woke up in each other's arms under the blanket, then Madison whispered "that was such a special night, Ephram, thank you for that."  
He replied by kissing her softly, "you deserve the world."  
They lay in each other's arms, talking, for a few more minutes before getting up to face the day. Plus, they didn't want Andy walking in on them, he'd probably kill them both.  
About an hour later Andy arrived home from Linda's and asked the kids how their date went, then he asked, "Madison, did you spend the night--no wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know" He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Not too long afterwards Delia came home, she looked tired. Madison asked, "sweetie, why do you look so tired?"  
"Oh we had so much fun!" she replied happily. "Last night we played 'guess who' with Britney's brother. We were amazed he actually wanted to play with us since there were about six 10 year olds around! It was his turn and he was like 'ok, I got it,' so then I say 'is it a person' he says 'yes' so then I say, 'is it me!' he said no, so then another person went, 'is it a girl' he said 'yes' so then I say 'is it me!' he laughed and said 'no' so then another person went, 'is it a person in this room' and I say 'it's me!" and he says 'no' so then another person goes. Well, you get the idea, it was just so funny! It never turned out to be me, but it was fun anyways!"  
"so you had a good time?" replied Ephram sarcastically

"probably more fun than you two! I mean, who wants to teach Ephram to cook, I mean, really?"  
Madison glanced at Ephram and smiled, "it was fun to teach him a thing or two"  
Ephram tried not to smile, "yeah, she's a good teacher"  
"Duh, doofus, she's my babysitter, I know that!"  
"Well, I should be going, its Saturday and I have a class in a couple hours" replied Madison. Ephram walked her outside and they stood on the porch together. It was cold outside and Madison was sort of shivering, Ephram rubbed her arms to warm them up, then stepped closer to give her a meaningful hug. He whispered, "I love you"  
"Keep up with the whispering and I wont want to leave!" Madison said playfully before kissing his softly. "I love you. See you later?" She walked away still holding onto Ephram's hand, but he pulled her back towards him and kissed her again. "see you"

He smiled when they broke away. This time she made it to her car, waved, then drove away. He went back inside to spend the day with his family.

.

.

(Authors Note; I tried making this chapter tasteful, hopefully it came across as so! R&R please, thanks!)


	12. some pizza, and maybe a fight

Later that day, Madison called Ephram in between classes and asked him if he wanted to go out to dinner with her and a friend of hers tonight, "her name is Jess and I think you two will get along, she's really cool!"  
Ephram replied, "sure, do you want me to meet you two some place?"  
"Sure, how about that pizza and ice cream place right outside of town at around 6pm?"  
Ephram smiled, "awesome, sounds good, see you then."  
"Bye sweetie" smiled Madison as she hung up the phone before heading off to her next class.  
"Dad, I'm going out tonight so I'll be home around 11pm or so, ok?"  
"sure, son. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he smiled as he went back to doing what he was doing.  
Ephram made his way to the pizza place 5 minutes 'til 6pm and he saw Madison and her friend standing by her car, talking and laughing. Madison was wearing her long white trench coat, that just made her look sexy. He parked next to her and she walked over to him and greeted him with a sweet kiss hello before introducing him to her friend Jess. "Jess" she said, wrapping an arm around his neck, "this is Ephram. Ephram, meet Jess, my best friends of 12 years." She was all smiles as Ephram extended his hand to shake Jess'. Jess said, "Ephram, its good to finally meet you, I've heard so much!"

Ephram replied softly, "its good to know I've been talked about."  
"Alright, lets go grab a table!" replied Madison excitedly, looking at Ephram with happy eyes. The three of them made their way into the pizza place and grabbed a table, looking at the menu of things to eat. Ephram found out that Jess was 21 years old, lived in Utah several hours away and was visiting for a couple days. Jess says, "ya know, Ephram, out of all the guys Maddi has ever dated, I've only met two! You being one of 'em! She's taking after me, did she tell ya that." Madison started laughing, "she's kidding, don't believe her!"  
"See, when I was 16, I dated a guy who was four years older. I mean, everybody had a huuuuge problem with it, and I mean huge! To the point where, after a couple, three months, he broke it off. I was kept a secret from everybody, which hurt like hell, you know!" She paused, then continued, "Madison has followed her heart. And to those damn fools who think your relationship is illegal, its not!" she laughed, "I only know this 'cuz I looked it up in the books when I was 17!"  
They ate their food and joked around a little while longer before they were done. As they were walking to the parking lot, Madison said, "Damn, I forgot something, wait for me!" as she walked back into the pizza place.  
Jess started hopping in one place, trying to get warm "Ya know, Ephram. That girl is completely taken by you"  
Ephram smiled, looking down at his feet, "She's definitely got my heart."  
"Ooohhh, that is so frikken sweet! Maddi has never had a boyfriend treat her the way you do"  
"yeah, she told me"  
"Just keep bein' yourself, bro. She loves you for that."  
A few seconds later, Madison's voice could be heard, it seemed as if she was arguing with somebody inside the parlor. The two ran inside to see what was going on. People were yelling, things were breaking, so much commotion was going on.  
"Don't start, bitch!" yelled a drunk man at Madison.  
"Excuse me! You god damn drunk, you don't hit a woman!" Madison yelled back, raising her arm at the drunk man.  
"She's my girlfriend" yelled the drunk man, slurring his words

Ephram and Jess looked at each other then decided to grab Madison and get out of there as quick as possible as another guy yelled at the Drunk as well. The two grabbed her and made their way out of the parlor, Ephram's arm around her waist, Madison yelling over her shoulder at the drunk man who was starting fights with everybody.  
"God!" Madison exhaled angrily  
Jess replied, "babe, calm down please!"  
"I hate people like that, you know that!" her angry expression softened and she just frowned as she told the two what happened as Jess and Ephram sat on the back of Madison's car. "The guy starts pushing his girlfriend, I tell him to stop, you know, then he pushes me and tells me to stay out of it! I hit him and start yelling at him as another guy comes up to stop what this asshole was doing! Then his girlfriend tries to break it up, he hits her then I just lost it! I couldn't stop yelling at him and if it weren't for the other guys who stopped me I woulda knocked him down."  
Jess smiled, swinging her feet, "I love your independence, man!"  
Madison sighed deeply, trying to relax. Ephram grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, she stood in between his legs as he kissed her softly. After a moment she half smiled, kissing Ephram again. She felt safe around him and forgot all about her worries. She wrapped her arms around his midsection as he rubbed her back. Jess spoke up, still swinging her legs, "so, what's on the agenda, gonna go to a bar and beat up some bikers?"  
Madison laughed, looking at Jess, "I love you, girl!"  
"Damn right you do! Has anybody ever told you that you look damn sexy in that white trench coat!"  
Ephram joked around, "shut up, Jess, you're making me look bad."  
"bro, I could never make you look bad!" Jess laughed then said, "Maddi, I told Ephram that you were, obviously, very taken with him, and know what he said!"  
Madison looked at her with a questioned look upon her smiling face as Jess continued, "it was so cute, made me wanna grab his head and give him a smooch! He said 'she's definitely got my heart', now, aint that just the sweetest thing!"  
Ephram blushed, again looking at his feet. Madison placed her fingers under his chin, and kissed him sweetly then whispering something sweet in his ear. He smiled, still rubbing her back. It was almost 11pm at this point so he told Jess that it was "such a pleasure to meet you!"  
"yeah, you aint so bad yourself. I'm sure I'll see later though!" She hugged Ephram goodbye as Madison replied jokingly, "Ok, stop hugging him, you're making me jealous"  
Ephram kissed Madison, she placed a gloved hand on his chest and smiled as she tilted her head as he whispered, "you're so beautiful. I love you."  
They kissed passionately before Ephram headed to his car to go home. Madison replied, "see you." as he got into his car. He smiled then headed for home as Jess and Madison made their way into Madison's car to go to her place.


	13. Delia has a cold

On their drive home, Madison was smiling to herself as Jess talked about the events of the night. "so, you're really taken with him, aren't you?" Madison nodded, still smiling. Jess continued "Did you think you'd fall for him? I mean, in the beginning did you think your relationship would develop the way it has?"  
"You know," replied Madison, "I never imagined any of this happening. I mean, he makes me feel so good, even if it's just by holding me, and he's done so much for me. At first, I have to admit, it kind of scared me, sort of very overwhelming, you know…but now…It's just so amazing the way he makes me feel. Its like he's at least my age rather than four years younger."  
"have you told him about New York?"  
"that I have. It was so hard though. It's going to be hard to adjust. So, what are your plans for tomorrow? I'm going over to Ephram's to spend 'quality time' with his little sister. You should come along before you head home!"

The next day around 10am they decided to head over to Ephram's and spend time with Delia. She was up and waiting, very excited about the day even though she was coming down with a cold, sneezing and coughing, almost losing her voice.  
Jess kept her entertained while Madison went up to Ephram's room. He seemed to be sleeping so she snuck in and sat on his bed. He grabbed her and pulled her backwards onto the bed. She laughed because she wasn't expecting that as Ephram propped himself on an elbow to get a better look at her. She whispered, "morning" as she ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. As he broke away, she pulled him back towards her and slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. "I wanted to do that last night, but I thought it might have been a little rude for Jess to watch our PDA." She smiled at him, touching his face. "So, you're birthday is next week, what are we gonna do?"  
"Anything that involves spending time with you." He leaned in and kissed her slowly then said, "you better go before Delia has a fit. Not that she can scream since she's losing her voice, but all the same" he helped her up and told her he'd be down in a few.  
When Madison made her way downstairs, Delia was having a laughing fit because Jess was doing some wacky things to entertain her. Jess chuckles, "No wonder you love this family, especially this here little one! She laughs at everything!"  
"Madison," replied Delia after one of her laughing fits, "instead of going out, can we just stay in and take a nap…or else…me sleep!"  
"Only if you want to, sweetie, but don't you want to do anything fun?"  
"Jess did enough to keep me entertained for a week! I'm just so tired because of this cold or whatever."  
Madison kissed Delia's forehead then nodded that it would be alright to stay at home. She noticed Ephram was peering his head around the doorway and she smiled and winked at him. Jess noticed that it looked as if some air escaped Madison, as if, just being in the same room as Ephram, he takes her breath away. She went over to her, "so, you weren't kidding about the whole 'taking your breath away', so romantic." she whispered in a little kid voice as Madison blushed and smiled. Jess continued, "geeze woman, go meet him in the kitchen and have your make-out session! I got this kid!" she smiled towards Delia who was sitting on the couch, trying not to fall asleep.  
Ephram was in the kitchen, getting something from one of the cupboards when he saw something from the corner of his eye and flinched. Madison saw this and couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, "oh sweetie! I didn't mean to scare you!"  
He turned around and placed his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck and they leaned in for a meaningful hug, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Ephram kissed her neck, then kissed her slowly on the lips, making it last. "I love you Madison" he whispered as he pulled away. The two of them walked into the living room where the other two were and decided to join the on the couch, holding hands. Jess looks at them and says, "well, this kid's out like a light, didn't take much!"  
They were talking and joking and laughing for a couple hours before Jess said, "Well, I have to go home now, dude! Nice meetin' ya Ephy!" she smiled as she pulled him up to give him another hug. "I am gonna steal Maddi, aight, but no worries bro, you'll get her back tonight! And dude! Have a great birthday next week!"  
Ephram walked the two outside, Madison said, "see you tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'll come over at 6pm?"  
Madison smiled, touching his arm, "sounds good, see you then." She leaned in and kissed him deeply before heading to her car with Jess.  


~~~Authors Note; Even though Madison's birthday comes before Ephram's on the show, I think a 5 year age difference is too much, so I'm going to make Ephram's birthday come first!!!~~~


	14. early birthday gift

Around 3pm Linda came over to spend some time with Andy and Delia. Linda decided to make cookies for Delia who could barely move off the couch. Even though Andy couldn't cook, he stayed in the kitchen to keep Linda company. "Poor Delia" she said, "she must be miserable"  
Ephram came into the room, "she's 10, she'll get over it pretty quickly. Hey dad, I'm going over to Madison's tonight. She's gonna teach me to cook something" he smiled to himself as he opened the fridge.  
Andy sat at the table, "she should teach you to cook more often, less time I'll have to cook then!"  
Ephram smiled before he left the room, "I'm sure she could manage that."

Andy looks at Linda, "how come my son seems so chipper nowadays?"  
"Maybe its because he has a girlfriend who he spends all his time with. Kinda like you" they both smiled.  
Finally Ephram made his way to Madison's place just a little after 6pm. When she opened the door, she had the phone in her hand as if she had just gotten done talking. She smiled, "what'd you tell your dad? I don't know what he means when he said, 'I want you to teach my son all you can'?"  
Ephram smiled, "cooking…"

"I'll show you some cooking" replied Madison grabbing his shirt to bring him inside, shutting the door then pinning him against it, kissing him deeply, pressing her body against his, making him let out a slight moan.  
Their make-out session was cut short when they heard Madison's roommate's voice echoing from the other room, "HEY! don't make me call child services!" She came into view, the two were in each other's arms, Madison was silently laughing into Ephram's neck. "Anyway, I'm going out so please excuse yourself from the door!" She shut the door behind her with a smirk on her face.  
Ephram whispered jokingly, "I don't think she likes me"  
Madison laughed aloud as she led him to the kitchen. Grabbing from the freezer, frozen pizza, and from the cupboard, rice pilaf, jokingly saying, "which shall we teach you to cook?"  
"I don't know, you're the teacher" smiled Ephram, "I'm just here to learn." He pulled on one of the belt loops of her pants and pulled her towards him. She tilted her head and traced his face slowly with her index finger, stopping at his lips momentarily then moving down his neck to his chest. "I have to tell you something" she said before kissing him.  
"I have to go to New York for a few days to set some things up."  
"I'll let you." replied Ephram jokingly

"Oh, you'll let me, huh." replied Madison, kissing him again. "I leave tomorrow night and will return the day before your birthday."  
Ephram combed his fingers through her hair, "that's like, 4 days! Ok, I change my mind."  
"doesn't work that way" replied Madison.  
"I just realized that your birthday is 3 months after mine…You're not going to be here."  
"Oh Ephram, please don't think about that. We have two more months together, lets just take it day by day? Plus, if you keep talking about it then it will kill the mood."  
"What mood?" he asked, shaking his head and looking confused.  
Madison smiled slyly, "this mood" and kissed him deeply, before leading him to the couch.  
As they flopped on the couch, Ephram laughed, "oh yes, this mood!" They slipped out of their shirts and were pulling at each other's belts. Madison laying on top of him, pulling the blanket over the two of them. After a while Ephram finally entered her, letting out a slight moan, closing his eyes. Madison moving slowly, making it last, kissing him. The two moved together, Ephram breathlessly whispers, "oh-god" as Madison moves faster. She then breathlessly whispers, "are you okay?"  
Ephram closes his eyes as he climaxes, "I'm…good…mmmm" He lets out a gasp of air out of pleasure. Finally they come together and Madison collapses on top of Ephram and he kisses her cheek.  
As soon as they finish cleaning up, Madison's roommate comes back home, slamming the door then heading to her room. Ephram looks at Madison, "is she ever happy?"  
Madison laughs, raising her eyebrows, "yeah, even though it's a rare thing to see." She placed her arms around his neck, "thank you for another wonderful evening, Ephram."  
"you're the one who makes it wonderful." he smiled, touching her face as he kissed her goodnight.  
"I'll call you when I get there, ok?"  
"sounds good." replied Ephram, kissing her slowly before heading home.


	15. surprise, surprise

The next night, Madison called Ephram around 9pm, "hey sweetie, sorry to call so late, things are just so hectic. I miss you."  
"I miss you. How are things going?"  
"Its so amazing out here, too bad you're not here to share it with me."  
They talked for almost an hour before Andy made them get off the phone. It was a school night after all. Before they hung up, Madison told Ephram that she was going to have to stay a day longer, so she probably wouldn't make it to his birthday.  
The next few days were quite uneventful, Ephram was late for school and failed a test. And to top it off, Andy came in the house after work to find Delia and Ephram watching TV. "Ephram, I am so sorry, I completely forgot about your birthday!"  
"Well hey, you have one more day, its ok" replied Ephram unconcerned  
"About that…I'm going out of town with some clients of mine."  
"Oh, so you're saying you _completely_ forgot about my birthday?" He decided to head to his room, "this is turning out to be a great day! School sucks, you can't be counted on and Madison's not coming home 'til tomorrow night rather than in two hours!"  
"Where you going?" asked Delia

"My room, where else!" snapped Ephram leaving the room.  
Around 6pm he decided to put on his headphones and read one of his comics. There was nothing to look forward to now anyway since nothing was going right. He thought to himself as he read his comic, _"I hate Everwood…"_

Not even two hours later the phone rang, Andy answered it and on the other line was Madison. "Hey Dr. Brown, I'm pulling up to the house now. Does he suspect anything?"  
"Madison" replied Andy, "It's good you are on your way. He had a terrible day at school, then I dropped the line 'I'm not going to be here tomorrow'. He thinks we all forgot about him."  
They hung up and Madison walked into the house. Andy met her at the door, "He's been in his room all day. I'm starting to feel bad! He'll be glad to see you."  
Madison hung up her coat before heading to his room. When she reached the top stair and stood there as she dialed Ephram's cell phone. "Hello?" he replied in a not so happy tone. "Hey sweetie, you don't sound so good, what's wrong?" Madison replied.  
"Everything! School sucks, but what's new. My dad forgot my birthday and to top it all off, you aren't here."  
"Hey, there should be a gift for you in your closet from me, tell me if you can find it."  
Ephram looked through his closet, up on the shelf, in between clothes, on the floor, then said, "Madison, I'm not finding anything."  
"It has to be in there, check a little harder or else I'll have to jump on you!"  
"I'm telling you, nothing is in here! And besides, you can't jump on me since you are 1200 miles away!"  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to come home." she smiled to herself as she stood outside his door.  
Ephram kept looking as he spoke, "That'd take a miracle."  
"Ok then" she said as she opened up his bedroom door and stood in the doorway, "turn around for me."  
"Why am I turning around-oh! That's why!" And his mouth dropped as he still held his phone up to his ear.  
"Happy birthday, sweetie" smiled Madison happily, "you can hang up the phone now" she said as she hung up the phone walking towards him.  
Ephram slowly hung up the phone as Madison put her fingers under his chin and kissed him softly. She put her forehead against his and whispered, "surprise! You're dad and I planned this, I'm not staying in New York an extra day and because you're dad is going out of town we are celebrating tonight."  
"I missed you" Ephram replied, "and I'm very surprised!"  
Madison kissed him sweetly, "now lets go downstairs and visit" she smiled as she lead him downstairs, holding her arm around his. When they got into the kitchen, Andy, Delia, Nina, Linda, Bright, Sam and a couple other people were there to surprise him. He was speechless as he sat down in a chair. Madison sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck as everybody wished him a happy birthday and socialized amongst themselves. "Thank you" replied Ephram to Madison softly.  
"My pleasure, Ephram" she smiled as she kissed him again.  
Ephram looked into her eyes thoughtfully as she tilted her head and if it was at that moment, he fell in love with her all over again. She was giving him reasons everyday to fall for her again. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. The party lasted until a little before midnight before everybody dispersed. Madison had to leave too so Ephram walked her out to her car.  
"You rock my world," he whispered.  
She bit her lip then said, "I love you Ephram." She touched his face and kissed him tenderly before pulling away then getting into her car to drive home.


	16. on our way

The following week, Ephram decided to go with Bright and a friend of his to check out some colleges in and around Boulder. It was a Thursday and he asked Madison if she would like to go. He didn't want to be the third person, since, to him, three is a crowd and he keeps to himself anyway.  
"Why does he want to go to school in Boulder?"

Ephram shrugged his shoulders, "Bright wants to major in English or something like that and he says Boulder has a good program. He says the college around here doesn't have as good a one as up there. I think he already has his mind made up, you know."  
"I would love to go with you Ephram. Plus it will give me a good excuse to check out other schools. But you do know we'll have to bring Delia, I cant just leave her home alone, or pawn her off on Nina?"

"Yeah, I understand."

The next day around 3pm, Madison and Delia met Ephram and Bright and the other kid outside of school. They decided to take two vehicles since Bright and his friend would probably be there longer than Ephram would be wanting. "Here's a walkie talkie, we'll talk to you guys through this." smiled Bright handing Ephram the other radio.

The whole way there, Bright was either rapping through the walkie talkie, or Delia was complaining how bored she was. Madison couldn't help but laugh. She got into the backseat with Delia and they decided to play some games as they headed to Boulder. She kept looking in the mirror and looking at Ephram, who would smile and wink at her. After a while, Delia took the radio and talked into it, "hey Bright, lets all play 'I Spy'!" She could hear in the background, Bright's friend laughing as he took the radio, "and how are we going to do that, miss Delia?"  
"Well, I was thinking that since we are in separate cars then anything we spy cant be in one of the cars! It has to be outside! Or, if you don't want to play that, we can play…license plate bingo…oh never mind, we all actually have to be in the same car." she laughed.  
"Ok, lets try this game out, Delia, you start!" replied Bright's friend, Mark.

Not even 15 minutes went by before Delia decided to switch games. Madison was back up in the front seat, talking and joking with Ephram, holding hands.  
"How about that one game where somebody starts with the letter 'A' then somebody else has 'B'…it goes like, 'A for alligator' then whoever has 'B' says 'Alligator, then Bear…then 'C' has to go, 'Alligator, Bear, Cougar…or something! Wanna play!"

"Bright got on the radio, "do we have a choice?"  
"NOPE!"

"Ok, guess we're playing!"  
The game lasted for a while, just a little before they actually got to the college in Boulder.

Finally they arrived and parked. "Huddle up!" replied Bright, waving at everybody to come towards him, "here's the plan…Mark and I have a different agenda than the three of you so I was thinking that we could meet someplace at a certain time?"  
Ephram replied, "Ok Bright, how about we meet here in two hours?"  
"coo'! But if anything changes, we'll let you know" he said holding up the walkie talkie.

Bright and Mark went off in one direction as Madison, Ephram and Delia went in another. Madison and Ephram were walking arm in arm as Delia was walking a little bit ahead, looking at everything, amazed at all the buildings. They headed to the music building and on there way was a message board with a piece of paper tacked to it, 'Jeffery Jacob is giving a lecture on music next week, Thursday from 10am to 2:30pm. Interested students should sign up with their music professor'. Ephram said softly, "that is just too cool!"

A student who was walking by noticed Ephram was looking at the piece of paper, "yeah, isn't that cool!" said the student, "I'm a junior majoring in music and Mr. Jacob is one of my all time favorites! I don't know if you know this, but starting next year, Mr. Jacob is planning on teaching a few classes here and at a couple other universities! He's taking time off from his work in Indiana to check out other students! That's going to be so cool! You should check out the lecture if you can!" said the student before she left. Ephram stared after her with his mouth open. Madison laughed, shutting his mouth, "its not nice to gawk." she joked.  



	17. possibilities

They decided to start walking again, "Well, we know where I'm going next year!" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hey, we should get a course book or something, see what they have to offer." They walked arm in arm out of the music building and towards the admissions building. Delia was skipping and wandering around, "this is a huge school! I'd hate to have to walk to all these buildings!"  
Madison smiled, "It depends on what you study, sweetie. Take Ephram here for instance. Since he would probably study music, the majority of his classes would be in the music building. He might have one or two in a different building, but that's it. He might not even go in any of these other buildings."  
"that is so cool!" cried Delia excitedly.  
They got to the admissions building and there was a row of catalogs across from another message board. Ephram looked at the message board for any interesting news while Madison looked at the row of catalogs and booklets. She picked up the music booklet then walked over to Ephram and put her chin on his shoulder, showing him the booklet, "look at this" she said turning to one of the pages, "students get the chance to work with the Boulder Orchestra! That's an amazing opportunity! Oh, and look here! Internships with different local labels. One for jazz…one for alternative…guess I'd be in that category, huh." she bit her lip, "and they even have one for…foreign opera?! Wow, this university has a lot of stuff for music, I never woulda thunk!"

Ephram turned around, raising his eyebrows as he kissed her, "you think you'd ever go here?"

"You know, if I had the chance, I don't know, actually. Hard to think about that now, you know. With New York coming up and all."  
Two hours later the three of them decided to head back to the car. Delia called Bright on the radio, "breaker one to breaker two…breaker one to breaker two, come in please!"

"can I be sly doggie instead?"  
"sure, whatever! Where are you guys at!?"

"You guys go on without us…We uh…We found some…educational people to keep us occupied."  
Ephram took the radio from Delia, "Bright, its Thursday, we have class tomorrow!"

"Cant talk now Brown! We'll see you tomorrow, don't worry!"  
Ephram rolled his eyes, "he's not even in college yet and he's already on his way to being kicked out."  
Madison laughed. The three of them decided to head home on their own. Delia decided that she had enough excitement for the day and took a little nap in the back seat. "That was very educational if I do say so myself" said Madison.  
"That is so amazing. Jeffery Jacob to teach classes here next year…If I don't get accepted to Julliard then I want to go where he is teaching. That'd be a great experience."

Finally they got home around 10pm, Ephram had to carry his sister since she was sleeping. Madison whispered, "you're such the good big brother." The two put her to bed then walked downstairs to where Andy was, telling him about the day's events and how things turned out better than they were planning.  
Ephram walked Madison outside, "thank you for coming with me!"

She pulled him to her, kissing him sweetly, 'my pleasure. I had fun with you today. It just goes to show that I didn't realize how passionate about your music you are until today."  
He put his forehead to hers, "I'm also passionate about other things, you know."  
"Like what" she said smiling.  
Ephram whispered, "you." and kissed her deeply, pressing his body to hers. Madison combed her fingers through his hair as they continued kissing, his hand under her shirt on her lower back, feeling her every move. Finally they broke away, not wanting to leave each other. Madison tilted her head then whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." then kissed him sweetly again before leaving. Ephram stood on the porch until she was out of view.  



	18. last chapter

A month had gone by, one week of classes left to go before summer break officially started. Ephram decided to spend some time with an old friend; Amy. He missed spending time with her and now that she moved back with her parents, things seemed to be on the up and up for her. Her grades were up and she seemed happier then she had a month before, or even the whole time she was in school. Ephram told Madison that he would have plans with Amy that day and she was fine with it since she'd be with Delia the whole day.  
After classes, Ephram and Amy went to the diner for a late lunch and they caught up on how their lives have been. They didn't talk about their relationships, they figured out a while ago that that part of their lives was just a bit awkward to talk about. While eating, Amy decided to catch up on some homework as Ephram joked with her, "you just wrote a whole page in less than 2 minutes! What are you on?!"  
She held up her coffee, "just coffee, with three sugars. Plus, this paper is due in three days. Granted, its only a three page paper, but I'm trying to get back on top of things."  
"That's awesome, Amy…I'm proud of you." he nodded.

After their late lunch they decided to go rollerblading in the park. More like, Amy blading and Ephram walking on the grass with his rollerblades on. Amy laughed, "Ephram, we're not even on a hill, there is no way you'll get out of control!"

"Dude!" He said stopping and looking at her, "I can barely ice skate, much less any other type of skating. Give me a car and I can strip it of value in less than 15 minutes; that's New York style fun right there!"

Amy grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the grass, "I wont let go!"  
"If you do, and I fall, then I'm not skating anymore."  
"Ephram," she said enthusiastically, "you have barely tried! Now take my hand and we'll skate side by side" They tried what she said, but she couldn't help but laugh as all he did was tried to walk.

"Glide, Ephram, just glide as if you were on ice."

"I've tried that before, remember. Didn't work out so well." 

"Fine. Drastic times call for drastic measures." and she got in front of him, skating backwards, holding both his hands, "now just glide. I'm in front so I'll be doing most of the work"  
He looked at her in disbelief, "how can you skate backwards? You're going to kill both of us!"

"Shut up and just trust me!" This trick worked and after a while, Ephram was skating better than he had when he first started. They skated around the park for a couple more hours, laughing and joking and having a great time before they decided to head home.

Amy said, "I'm at a crossroads right now."  
"What do you mean?" Ephram asked concerned.

Amy grinned, "my hair, I don't know if I should cut it or keep it long."  
Ephram laughed, "Since I have only known you to have long to longer hair, I say, don't cut it. Well, maybe a little bit, but not much, I mean, its your hair and I'm sure you'd look good with short hair, not that I'm saying you look bad with long hair--"  
"Ephram, you're rambling" she laughed

He shut up, "yes, sorry. Just a habit that the Brown men have."

"We should hang out more often, I love spending time with you, just doing anything."  
He smiled, "me too. How about we set aside a day every week or two weeks to spend time together?"  
"Like old times. I'd like that" replied Amy contently.

The two embraced warmly before going their separate ways for the night.  


(A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm thinking this will be the last chapter for this fic here. I will just work on my other two "College Life" and "Living the Life", plus, I'm out of ideas for this one anyway and I don't think I'd be able to make it tie into "college life". But in College Life, I did mention that Ephram and Amy had become great friends, and this is where it starts…then of course, Madison moves away, Delia gets sick, Ephram and Madison break up and all that other stuff in between. Hope nobody's too disappointed, but I no longer have a desire to go on further with this fic!)  
  



End file.
